Don't Apologize, You Can't Help Your Fate
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: The final battle is over, the light has won, but the hero isn’t celebrating. HPLV


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or the others they are JK Rowling's and she doesn't seem to want to share.  
  
**_Don't Apologise, You Can't Help Your Fate  
_**  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The last words of the final battle were spoken as he stood over his last victim.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
There was nothing I could have done. It was our destiny a one predicted by many long ago, but with circumstances unrealised. You see, it was only on the battlefield that we were sworn enemies, in other places we were something more, something much more, I nearly couldn't kill him, but I didn't get a choice, not really. Because the end of the story had already been written, that part wasn't for us to decide. It was either me to die or him. Both of us could not have lived, someone had to triumph. I almost wish it wasn't me. But I now realise it would have happened anyway, I had to do it.  
  
The final battle was the worst I've ever seen. A wreckage with nothing more than bodies, blood and curses. People say I am lucky having survived when so many were lost. I don't feel it. Bodies were falling in every direction, screaming filled the air and I saw him laughing as the great Dumbledore fell. I knew I had to face him we were going to be the two to end the battle.  
  
He looked me up and down with piercing red eyes. We were the only ones left. Those that were still alive, were not awake. I knew what I had to do. We duelled. I won. I stood over him. he looked so pathetic lying on the ground with someone more powerful that himself towering above him. I looked into his eyes and they only showed the Voldemort I knew in battle. His eyes showed nothing but hatred and burning anger. He only changed what was shown in his eyes at a certain time. When we were making love, then they held passion and affection, I know that can be no more.  
  
"You knew it would come to this Harry."  
  
"You lost that duel on purpose."  
  
"And with good reason. If I had won I could not have killed you, I have no true reason too. But you know you have to kill me, it's what you were born to do. Defeating Lord Voldemort is the fate of you, Harry James Potter. Kill me and no one will expect any more of you. Your work will be over and you the wizarding world will be able to live fearlessly."  
  
"You are worth everyone else to me," I knew I was fighting a losing battle; there is no arguing with Lord Voldemort or fate.  
  
"You know what's right, so do it."  
  
Voldemort being able to send messages to me though the mind had helped when we had been lovers; it had kept the both of us alive for that long anyway, he being able to tell me how to prepare for his attack but not enough for either of us to die. Voldemort lay down his wand and sent me one final message,  
  
'I love you.'  
  
It was my belief in this and in him that made me point my wand and say the two fatal words, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
I looked around me at the people beginning to awake and knew I had done the right thing by them, but as I looked in to the cold, blank eyes of my love, I knew by me, it was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry," I'd whispered.  
  
#########  
  
In the weeks to come the entire wizarding world rejoiced, most people said I was a hero, I had lived up to my name. Many grieved over the lost of relatives or family but even they were overjoyed at the death of Voldemort. Many turned up to see his body burned at the stake. Well, they thought it was his body, it was a fake, I'd transfigured some robes into a clone of his body and handed that over to the ministry. I kept the real one, I gave him a proper burial, the one a great wizard like him deserved but I sealed the writing on the headstone, I am the only one to be able to read the lettering.  
  
#########  
  
This was years ago now and was there point in it all? Yes, the wizarding world lived in peace for what? Three years but that will never last. There are other people out there wanting to take over. The HoodedSlayers led by Blaise Zabini are quickly gaining power and followers. They pose a big threat to the peace and the ministry is already trying to track them all down. But failing. Zabini is winning and soon this will all lapse out into another war but I will not be the one to end it this time. Someone else must deal with that responsibility as I am due to die in four weeks time. Zabini himself will kill me in the minor war that is going to plague this area.  
  
I could easily save myself, all I have to do is move to a different part of the country until Zabini moves on. But there is no point, this was all written in a prophecy kept in the Department of Mysteries. It is my fate. When I was born Harry James Potter, my life was already written. I have followed the book all my life and I must follow it through to the end. I was only born to rid the world of the evil force of Lord Voldemort I have served my purpose and it is time to move on, like I'm supposed to. You can't argue with fate.  
  
**_Fin  
_**  
**A/N** Please give me feedback on this as it is a different style to what I usually write like. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome but please be kind as flames would burn down my cardboard box and you wouldn't want me to be homeless now would ya?  
  
- Sunny Dragoness 


End file.
